


Mint choco

by smolspacepan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 line are bffs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, based on that one gif of yunho staring at mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolspacepan/pseuds/smolspacepan
Summary: Yunho found himself staring at Mingi with a fond smile on his face. His best friend was in the middle of a funny story about how he almost set his lab station on fire in chemistry class. Usually, Yunho would be laughing at how clumsy Mingi can be, but lately he found himself too enamored to do anything but stare.Just a small fluffy yungi drabble I wrote that I really like!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Mint choco

**Author's Note:**

> The entire drabble is just Yunho being a panicked gay for Mingi bc I'm a panicked gay and I have no idea how to write romance lmao
> 
> My twitter @ is soumya_gullu pls come talk to me I'm v lonely and I really want some friends
> 
> Also mint choco is a good flavor of ice cream and I'll fight anyone who disagrees

Yunho found himself staring at Mingi with a fond smile on his face. His best friend was in the middle of a funny story about how he almost set his lab station on fire in chemistry class. Usually, Yunho would be laughing at how clumsy Mingi can be, but lately he found himself too enamored to do anything but stare.

When Mingi turns to look at him, Yunho immediately turns towards the plate of food in front of him. His ears turn slightly red as he prays that Mingi didn’t catch him staring.

The giggles he hears from across the lunch table tell him that even though Mingi may not have noticed, the three demons in front of him certainly have. A quick glance at them only confirms his suspicions. Yeosang is smirking, Wooyoung is trying his best to hold back his giggles and San just winks at him. He internally groans when he thinks about all the teasing he’ll have to endure from the three of them later.

Yeosang must have some pity on him, because he picks up the conversation to take the spotlight off Yunho. He doesn’t hear exactly what the other said, but it causes the trio to get into a little argument about mint chocolate ice cream. When Yunho feels like enough time has passed, he takes a peek at Mingi and is surprised to find the other already looking at him.

Yunho’s slightly taken back by the expression on Mingi’s face. The corners of his lips were barely turned up in a smile, a huge difference from the usual smile that would light up his whole face. The smile looks so familiar even though he’s sure he never saw it on Mingi’s face before. 

Yunho realizes that the reason Mingi’s expression is so familiar is because that’s the same face he makes whenever he looks at Mingi. He’s seen it in the dozens of pictures San took of him for blackmail material.

Mingi reaches out to take Yunho’s hand, a slight blush forming on his face. He leans over and whispers in Yunho’s ear, “Let’s talk about this later.” Yunho only nods because he doesn’t trust his tongue to form coherent words in that moment.

Mingi’s hand widens and he gives Yunho’s hand a reassuring squeeze before he turns to the others and begins arguing that mint choco is the best flavor of ice cream.


End file.
